Heinrich Klaasen
| birth_place = Pretoria, South Africa | batting = Right-handed | bowling = | role = Wicket-keeper batsman | international = true | odidebutdate = 7 February | odidebutyear = 2018 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 125 | lastodidate = 16 February | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = India | T20Idebutagainst = India | T20Idebutdate = 18 February | T20Idebutyear = 2018 | T20Icap = 75 | lastT20Iagainst = India | lastT20Idate = 24 February | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | club1 = Northerns | year1 = 2012–present | club2 = Titans | year2 = 2014–present | club3 = Rajasthan Royals | year3 = 2018–present | clubnumber3 = 45 | columns = 3 | column1 = FC | matches1 = 59 | runs1 = 3,610 | bat avg1 = 46.88 | 100s/50s1 = 10/13 | top score1 = 201 | deliveries1 = 88 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 25.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/12 | catches/stumpings1 = 191/11 | column2 = LA | matches2 = 31 | runs2 = 645 | bat avg2 = 28.04 | 100s/50s2 = 1/4 | top score2 = 127 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 37/6 | column3 = T20 | matches3 = 42 | runs3 = 901 | bat avg3 = 37.54 | 100s/50s3 = 0/5 | top score3 = 77* | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 21/10 | date = 24 February 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/436757.html Cricinfo }} Heinrich Klaasen (born 30 July 1991) is a South African cricketer who plays for the South African national cricket team. He was included in the Northerns cricket team squad for the 2015 Africa T20 Cup. He plays for the Rajasthan Royals in the Indian Premier League. Shukri Conrad, South Africa's National Academy coach believes that Klaasen could become South Africa's equivalent of MS Dhoni. In September 2015, he said, "Heinrich stays very calm in the situation. He stays in the moment. There’s very much a ‘poor man’s MS Dhoni’ about him. There are really no sideshows to his game and really takes the game to the opposition. He doesn’t wait for the game to come to him and that is what I like most about him. He is as tough as they come." In February 2017, he was named in South Africa's Test squad for their series against New Zealand, but did not play. International career In February 2018, Klaasen was added to South Africa's One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against India, replacing an injured Quinton de Kock. He made his ODI debut against India on 7 February 2018. He won his first international man of the match award in his second ODI, in the fourth ODI of the home series against India, with a match-winning 43 runs off 27 balls. In the same month, he was named in South Africa's Twenty20 International (T20I) squad, also for their series against India. He made his T20I debut for South Africa against India on 18 February 2018. On 21 February, Klaasen scored his maiden T20I fifty in the second T20I against India which South Africa won by 6 wickets, he was also awarded the man of the match for his 69 runs from 30 balls, which included 3 fours and 7 sixes. In February 2018, he was named in South Africa's Test squad for their series against Australia. External links * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers Category:South Africa Twenty20 International cricketers Category:South African wicket-keepers Category:Cricketers